


All he has

by percyinpanties



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chastity Device, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyinpanties/pseuds/percyinpanties
Summary: When Lance frees Hunk from Chastity, he asks Hunk for all he has to give.





	All he has

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lot happening here but I hope you enjoy. This was commissioned over on tumblr. ♥

Planning and strategy are tedious things and Lance certainly is the first one willing to admit that. Even years into being a paladin has not made that any easier, or any more interesting, but at the very least he’s gotten used to the hours piled over maps and blueprints and crowded around a small kitchen table until later hours of the evening.

 

Tonight is no different, although tonight, and not for the first time, there is something else piking his interest as well. Sitting next to him, pressed against his side from knee to shoulder is Hunk. Since they’ve started dating, there’s a lot of things they’ve tried, but this little thing might just be Lance’s favourite.

Unbeknownst to the other paladins, there is a small tool on a band around Lance’s neck – the only tool which opens the cage currently snug around his boyfriend’s cock. It wasn’t the easiest thing to find - there is only so much access to certain things for humans in space, their kind is the odd one out this far from earth, but that only meant that Lance had to get… _creative_ over the past two years in order to explore all the things he’s been wanting to try for way longer than he’s inclined to admit. It helps that Hunk is open for all sorts of experiences, willing to try most of the things Lance brings his way – and that he is built so much more like the bigger, more muscular beings out in the vastity of space than Lance is himself.

That was surely the only reason why, when Lance found himself in a store he’d rather not be seen in by any of his team mates, he was able to pick up the little device that they’ve been playing around with the last few months. Lance may be biased, but he thinks the cage is a thing of beauty. It fits Hunk like a glove, which was a strangely lucky coincidence that they both have elected to not think all that much about. Chastity hadn’t necessarily been something either of them had thought much about until Lance brought home the cage, but it has become something they both enjoy a whole lot more than anticipated.

 

Now, it’s almost been two weeks again since Lance has last let Hunk free from his cage – which means it’s time again for one of those nights where Lance focused on nothing but Hunk alone. The tension with which Hunk holds himself at the table now tells Lance Hunk is just as aware of it as he is himself, gives away how on edge Hunk already is. This, Lance thinks, is where the fun begins.

It’s hard to listen to Allura and Keith discussion some strategy or another when all Lance wants to think about is Hunk’s dark skin encased by pretty blue and silver metal, about the way Hunk’s piercing holds it where the cage belongs as much as the tight blue ring around the base of Hunk’s cock. It’s more difficult when he sees Hunk shift and imagines how his cock must already be straining against the cage, and how he is the only one with the tool to unlock the special screws keeping the cage together. Sometimes, Lance wonders if any of the others might catch on to this little game he and Hunk are playing, but the thought is quickly pushed aside for a later time.

 

With renewed effort, Lance tunes back into the conversation before it becomes all too obvious that his mind really is elsewhere. Being useful to the planning doesn’t mean, however, that he can’t have a little fun on the side. When he catches Hunk look at him from the side, Lance brushes over the place the tool rests against his chest under the shirt with faked nonchalance, knowing exactly that Hunk is all too aware of what Lance has hidden there. Dropping his hand again, Lance lets it land high on Hunk’s thigh rather than his own lap. His slender fingers barely even cover the width of Hunk’s leg, but even so Lance can feel the muscle twitch underneath his palm even at the simple touch alone. A smile sneaks onto Lance’s face, loving the effect he has on his boyfriend.

 

The rare moments he is asked for input, Lance answers happily and easily, hiding that there is anything going on beyond this paladin meeting. Under the table, however, his nails have found the inseam of Hunk’s trousers, tracing the length of them almost all the way up to where Lance knows Hunk wants Lance’s hands to be, before following the same path back down to Hunk’s knee where he follows with a little squeeze. A shiver runs through Hunk at the sensation – Lance feels it from where their sides are pressed together and he barely contains the grin that wants to break free from his lips. It’s been two weeks, and the most he’s touched Hunk aside from their nightly cuddling was some light kisses. It shows now how starved of the attention his body has become again, and Lance can hardly wait to see just how good this means he’ll be able to make Hunk feel tonight.

 

As far as paladin meetings go, this one isn’t all that bad. Given the recent developments, it’s even pretty interesting to listen to the new info thrown around and Lance has a lot of contributions of his own as well – but nothing is quite as good as feeling Hunk slowly beginning to shift under his touch and writhe in the seat is to Lance. As the time ticks by, Lance throws his legs over Hunk’s lap, faking to look for a more comfortable position. Pidge rolls her eyes at them, ever dismissive of their public affections, but even she doesn’t put together Lance’s entirely ulterior motives. As nice as it is to be resting against his big boyfriend, this position makes it so much easier to press his legs up against Hunk’s crotch, shift just slightly to rub against the metal dome of the cage that Lance imagines he can feel through Hunk’s trousers. Shiro seems amused by their shenanigans, but out of all of them, he is the only one Lance ever suspects might put two and two together.

 

Lucky for all of them, although if Lance is honest probably most of all for Hunk, Allura doesn’t drag it out all that long. It was already late when they started tonight and given there is no immediate danger lurking around the next corner, there is little point in her keeping them any longer than she has to.

There’s relief on Hunk’s face when the princess dismisses them, and he licks his lips when Lance meets his eyes with a slow grin and offers up his hands to take Hunk to their now shared room. Keith’s gaze follows them as they get up, but Lance hardly pays him any attention – he is way too excited to unwrap the package before him to care about any of the others tonight.

 

As unaffected as Hunk acts, Lance knows him well enough to recognise the slight flush of his cheeks and overly controlled demeanour exactly for what they are: signs that Lance is getting under his skin. It’s in the way Hunk holds himself now, like there is tension to every last one of his muscles, and in the way he keeps Lance close to his side as they walk, despite Lance’s ever wandering fingers against all the safely reachable sensitive patches of skin. Leaving the kitchen, Lance scratches nails ever so lightly along the skin right above the waistband of Hunk’s trousers where a little sliver of it is exposed, then circles the small of Hunk’s back and traces a little way up his spine because he knows his boyfriend is sensitive there. Not a single word leaves Hunk’s lips at Lance’s teasing, but the way his large hand twitches where it covers Lance’s waist gives enough away.

 

“Excited?” Lance purrs quietly once as soon as they’re out of earshot of the team. “I bet you must be straining in that little cage of yours, hm, big boy?”

 

Hunk makes a quiet, almost pained sound, looks at Lance with his lower lip pulled between his teeth before he speaks.

“You’re terrible.” He whispers back, as if he’s still afraid that someone might overhear. “Why do I keep agreeing to this?”

 

They both know he doesn’t mean it, so Lance grins and places his palm against the wall panel to open the door to their room.   


“Because I always make it worth your while.” He says with a wink before he is pulling Hunk into the dimly lit room.

 

While Hunk was busy with his tech earlier, Lance has prepared for tonight, although most of that falls into the shadows as the door closes behind them.

 

“You look so good today.” Lance says in a low voice, ever the talker. He only lets Hunk’s hands fall to run both his palms over Hunk’s broad chest, down his stomach – soft, but with definite strength sleeping just underneath the surface. He raises them back up to Hunk’s shoulders, then along his neck to cup his face. “My big handsome man.”

 

Hunk, for all his controlled and collected demeanour in the face of Lance’s usual antics, blushes at the compliments. He never quite seems to know what to do with them, as if even now after two years, he still isn’t entirely convinced that Lance likes him and his body. As if Lance hasn’t told him a hundred times that to him Hunk basically looks like a god walking this earth. When Lance pulls him down into a soft and gentle kiss, Hunk comes easily, going pliant at the attention. As innocent as the kiss starts, Lance doesn’t keep it that way. Soon enough, he’s pulling Hunk closer, pressing up against him and licking into his mouth to deepen their kiss as if this is the first taste of what else Lance has in store for Hunk tonight.

 

Lance slowly urges Hunk back until they hit the bench Lance has brought in earlier, causing Hunk to pull away and frown at the construction behind him with confusion. Before he can ask, Lance huffs a laugh, runs his hand down Hunk’s chest to give the shirt still covering him a good-natured tug. He wants it off, now.

 

“Remember those medical chairs in Coran’s lab?” Lance asks in a low purr, now running his fingers lower to trace the edge of Hunk’s shirt, deliberate in letting his fingers brush against Hunk’s soft tummy on the other side. “I might have borrowed one for you tonight.”

 

Rather than waiting Hunk’s reaction, Lance raises the clothing up over Hunk’s head, throwing it aside as soon as it’s off and out of the way. Lance is unable to help the hum that resonates in his chest at the sight of Hunk, bare chested and glorious. Without even really making the decision to, Lance steps closer again. He runs his hands over Hunk’s wide shoulders, digging his fingers ever so slightly into the muscle there to revel in the feeling of strength underneath his fingertips. His thumbs trace over collarbones hidden underneath the skin, rounding back along Hunk’s shoulders and down arms with his hands even though his hands are barely big enough to span even halfway around them.

 

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” Lance mutters, tracing his hands back again and over Hunk’s chest once more.

He rounds a nipple with his fingers, scratching a nail around it, smiling at the hitch in Hunk’s breath as he moves lower again. As long as they’ve known each other, Lance has always admired the sheer strength and size of Hunk, all his soft edges that are barely hiding the muscle underneath. If Hunk wanted to, it would be laughably easy to throw Lance around, pick him up and manhandle him however he wanted, and something about knowing that but seeing Hunk choose to be the one handled instead really does it for Lance.

 

“You’ve been so good, so patient the last two weeks.” Lance murmurs as he goes on, caressing Hunk’s sides, up over his ribs, even around as far as he can reach to Hunk’s strong back. He squeezes Hunk’s waist, humming pleased before he brings his hands back to the front, pulling Hunk’s belt playfully. “I can’t wait to reward you, big boy. I’m gonna make you feel so good tonight, okay?”

 

Hunk licks his lips at Lance’s words, as if his mouth is suddenly too dry to formulate any reply of his own. It takes him a moment, only further stalled by Lance undoing his belt with deft fingers, before he can bring himself to speak.

 

“What are you -” He starts and his voice already betrays how effected he is by all this. When Lance trails his hand lower, cups Hunk’s caged cock through the remaining fabric, Hunk shudders heavily and almost loses track of his words again entirely. “Fuck, _Lance._ What are you gonna do to me?”

 

Lance grins. Of course, Hunk already knows – for the most part – how these evenings his the cage comes off go down. Regardless, Lance knows what his words can do to his boyfriend, and he has never been hesitant to describe his plans in detail – especially when he’s found something new to try like he has tonight.

 

“Well, you’ve already seen the nice chair I brought.” Lance purrs as Hunk’s trousers fall down to pool at their feet. Hunk kicks them aside, and Lance steps closer right into his space. When he speaks again, his words are whispered against Hunk’s jaw, his neck, where he’s especially sensitive to Lance’s touch and the little kisses peppered between the words.

“And we still have those big soft straps that feel so good against your skin. I’m gonna get you all tied up for me and I’m gonna kiss every inch of that beautiful skin of yours.” Lance demonstrates by following his words up with a line of kisses along Hunk’s jaw. “I found a new toy to play with, too. We can count how many times it’ll get you off for me tonight.”  The last of his words is followed by a graze of teeth, not quite a bite, right where Hunk’s neck and shoulder join.

 

It’s not clear if it’s the words or the teeth that draw the shaky moan out of Hunk, that make his hands tighten where they’re resting on Lance’s hips. The sounds is low and needy, Lance feels it vibrate against his lips, and he grins as he bites Hunk again a little harder before pulling away to meet his gaze.

 

“Sounds okay?” Lance asks with a more serious tone, needing to be sure Hunk was still on the same page before they started this. Hunk’s eyes are dark, pupils blown not only due to the low light.

 

“Sounds perfect.” Hunk agrees quietly, and this time it’s him leaning down to share a kiss.

 

 

 

 

At heart, Lance is a menace. Hunk has known that for even longer than they’ve been dating, but since they’ve grown closer like this it’s become a whole lot more obvious. More than that, Hunk has never quite realised just how much he could enjoy Lance’s antics until they got together a little over two years ago.

When he was younger, Hunk would have never imagined enjoying having his cock trapped in a metal cage, being locked away and subject to this boy’s every whim. Much less, Hunk would have believed he’d ever trust someone enough to lie down on what almost looks like a doctor’s bench and to be restrained and strapped down for the night.

 

All bare now, Lance straddling his lap as well as the chair allows, Hunk is watching Lance caress his skin as Lance sets to work to close the straps all over him. His ankles are already secure, legs spread over the rests on each side with another strap around each thigh to truly keep him where he is supposed to be. There is one around each wrist and another two over his upper arms. The first time they had tried this, Hunk had simply torn through one of the wrist straps in the middle of their ecstasy, which has lead Lance to tease him for weeks over his easily underestimated “berserker strength”.

 

“Feels good, handsome?” Lance asks as he pulls a broad strap across Hunk’s chest, soothing over the skin around it to help alleviate the feeling of being trapped down. They rarely go all out like this, but evidently Lance’s plan’s require a little more surrender than usual tonight.

 

“Yeah.” Hunk agrees quietly, voice already breathy, because of course it does feel good. The material is soft, gentle like a caress against his skin, and rubbing it in all the good ways every time he shifts against it. The feeling sends little tingles through him, as does Lance’s warmth where their skin is pressed together in Hunk’s lap.

 

His caged cock, entirely neglected so far, is nestled against Lance, desperate for attention that so far, Lance refused to give.

 

“Fuck, you look so good like this.” Lance mutters, running fingertips from Hunk’s chest strap down and over his abdomen where they’re pressed together. He seems to be talking to himself more than to Hunk, like he’s so enamoured with his boyfriend that he can’t help these kinds of little comments slipping out every other moment.

“You’re so big.” He adds, even quieter. “All that strength just under my fingertips and here you are, giving it up to me.” At that, Lance twists a nipple, then grins at Hunk’s sudden, sharp intake of breath. He looks so small in Hunk’s lap, even though he really isn’t all that tiny. Against Hunk’s muscular thighs and wide frame, Lance looks lean and languid and Hunk can’t deny loving the sight of it.

 

“Ready for more?”

 

This time, Hunk only manages a little noise to signal his agreement. Lance is a terrible tease, but he knows exactly how to balance Hunk right on the height of arousal with this delicate play between pleasure, teasing and pain.

 

“I’m gonna strap down your neck now, handsome.” Lance warns him then, leaning low to brush a kiss over Hunk’s lips and ghost fingers along Hunk’s throat before he returns with another strap made of the same soft leather that is already holding town Hunk’s arms and chest. “Looks like a big collar on you. Fuck, babe, you’re driving me crazy.”

 

Hunk manages a shaky moan, feeling the leather being fit snuck around his throat as the sound escapes. Lance seems to like it too, covering the strap with both hands and looking absolutely enthralled by his large boyfriend below him. Hunk’s cock presses against the metal case to no avail, sensitive flesh showing through the slits in the blue dome begging to be touched. Hunk knows it’s not time yet, though, as hard as it is to wait for more.

 

It’s still a mystery to him how Lance managed to find something like this so far out in space, but he is beyond questioning his boyfriend’s thrifty methods. All that matters right now is the feeling of the metal around his cock, still trying to fill and swell only to be held back relentlessly. He can feel Lance’s heat against his groin, Lance’s own erection pressing ever so lightly against his stomach when Lance moves to wrap another strap low over Hunk’s abdomen.

There’s a million little touches in between, small kisses and nips and flicks of Lance’s fingers against spots he knows all too well Hunk’s sensitive at. It’s slowly but surely driving Hunk out of his mind, there is little doubt that his cock is valiantly leaking through the same spot his piercing peeks through.

 

“Fuck, look at you.” Lance hums again as he moves lower on Hunk’s body, then off the chair entirely to stand between Hunk’s spread legs. Reverently, Lance runs his slender fingers over Hunk’s waist, then right along his thighs, touching anywhere but the cage.

“Your cock looks so good, so big even in your cage.”  Lance purrs and his nails scratch ever so lightly along the underside of Hunk’s balls, before they move up to where the cock ring holds the cage in place. “Trying so badly to get hard for me, aren’t you, handsome?  You’re making a mess all over yourself already, babe.”

 

Lance seems to enjoy this part particularly, teasing Hunk to the point that he is quietly keening at every touch. He looks almost enthralled by it, and Hunk can barely even see what Lance is doing from his restrained position. There’s a lot to be said about how much Hunk’s likes being at Lance’s mercy like this, but thinking that through is the last of his concerns now.

 

Lance traces the strap wrapped around Hunk’s thigh, followed by the lightest of kisses to his hip and quiet praise murmured under Lance’s breath. Compliments and wonder Hunk can hardly wrap his head around is whispered right into his skin, as if Lance is lost in his own little bubble of worship. Lance’s hands, while not that small, aren’t even able to cover either of his thighs, and when Hunk flexes them instinctively in reaction to the touches, Lance makes a noise a little too needy to be appreciation alone.

 

“You’re all set, big boy.” Lance says quietly, stepping away presumably to admire his work.

 

Hunk takes a slow, shaky breath, still getting used to the feeling of complete surrender again. He tries to strain against the bounds only once, testing how secure Lance has tied him down this time around. They don’t give even a little, there’s too many of them holding him down to truly put his strength to use, and Lance makes a pleased sound at his good work.

 

“I love seeing you like this.” He purrs as he joins Hunk on the chaise again, straddling Hunk’s waist once more. Lance runs his hands over Hunk’s stomach, up his chest where he rounds each nipple with his nails, traces the strap there before he bends down to steal a last, if chaste kiss.

 

“I’m gonna gag you now, handsome. We don’t want the entire castle to hear you, do we now?” Lance asks, tone half teasing as he runs his fingers over Hunk’s cheek in a gentle caress. Lance makes no move until he has Hunk’s quiet yes, then he grabs the rather large ball gag set aside earlier. It won’t swallow all sounds, not even most of them, but in truth that’s hardly the point. It’s much more about Lance knowing how much Hunk enjoys the feeling of such a gag in his mouth than actually keeping down the noise. There’s a second where Hunk struggles to fit it, followed by a pleased moan once it slots where it belongs. A small squeaky toy finds its way into Hunk’s hand, a replacement for the safe words that would now be muffled by the gag.

 

“Good.” Lance hums when this last strap clicks shut, running a finger along the line where it is secured on Hunk’s face. “Now we can really have some fun, big boy.”

 

Some fun, unsurprisingly, starts with more relentless teasing. Lance, stripped down to his boxers, writhes and presses against Hunk’s caged cock as he roams his hands all over. His cock aches with how turned on Hunk is, with how much it struggles to grow, with how badly he wants to get off. Lance, seemingly unconcerned, follows his earlier promise of kissing every inch of Hunk he can possibly get his mouth on. It starts up high, following the line of Hunk’s jaw with languid lips, then down his neck interspersed by little bites that may leave marks until the morning. Lance draws it out, only slowly working his way lower, across Hunk’s broad chest to take each nipple between his lips – and even teeth just to hear the hitch in Hunk’s breath, the low whines when Lance soothes the sting of each bite with his hot tongue.

Lance has no mercy and he takes his time. He’s got his hands on Hunk’s sides, feeling the muscle he loves so much, while his mouth runs further along the chub of Hunk’s stomach, then low below the belly button and almost to Hunk’s groin, but never quite close enough. Each leather strap is lovingly traced, reminding Hunk of their presences and the feeling of them against his skin. He gets off the chair at some point, giving himself more room to appreciate all there is to touch. Hunk’s thighs, already sensitive without any teasing, tingle as Lance presses kisses all along them. When he sinks his teeth into the inner side of one, Hunk gasps behind his gag, valiantly trying to buck his hips at the sensation. Lance only huffs a laugh – he knows exactly the effect he’s having.

 

By the time Lance drags his tongue along the seam of Hunk’s balls, Hunk is already an utter mess. The cage is still fully in place without release in sight, but Lance doesn’t relent. Hunk’s hands ball to fists, strain against the wrist straps when Lance laps along the bottom of the cage where a tube is hiding Hunk’s shaft, before Lance’s tongue is finding all its openings in the dome over the tip. Lance hums when he tastes the precum Hunk has been leaking since they’ve started, moans quietly when he finds the piercing pushed against one of the slits on the underside. Hunk almost wants to cry at the feeling of Lance’s tongue all over him, shivers every time he hears Lance’s pleased moans and hums, and it almost becomes too much by the time Lance pulls away after all.

 

“You’re doing so well for me, handsome.” Lance praises quietly, one hand curling around Hunk’s already heavy balls to give them the slightest squeeze. It doesn’t quite hurt as much as it adds to the ever-present pressure, only serving to draw another keen from behind Hunk’s gag. “I think you deserve a little relief, don’t you?”

 

The screws, in their weird s-shape, are what locks the cage in place. The only one with a fitting tool, of course, is Lance, who’s pulling it up now from god-knows where he usually keeps it. Hunk feels the caress of Lance’s gentle fingers all around the cage, the cool metal traced over his skin, then bites down on the gag to keep his moans down when some of the tightness is finally relieved as soon as Lance releases the first screws holding the cage in place.

The noise that escapes Hunk as the cage comes off entirely is downright sinful. Even he himself hadn’t thought something this needy could come from him, but after how much Lance has been riling him up it should hardly be a surprise. In Lance’s hand, Hunk’s cock weeps and grows with even the tiniest bit of attention.

 

“Fuck.” Lance curses quietly, more to himself than to Hunk. “I’ll never get over how fucking huge you get for me, babe.”

 

Hunk can only whimper in reply, and even that is muffled by the gag in his mouth. He can only half see from his position as Lance bends low, but he certainly feels it when the hot tongue touches its tip to the base of his cock. It’s barely anything at all, but that alone is almost enough to set him off right then and there.  Lance must know it too, because once his tongue reaches the tip of Hunk’s cock, it’s gone again and with it any sensation on Hunk’s aching erection.

 

Lance hums, whispers something about _big_ and _pretty_ but Hunk only half listens. Hunk’s chest is rising and falling faster than it should, heart beating frantic in his chest, showing already how much this little stimulation has affected him.

 

“I’ve got something special for you, babe.” Lance says quietly now, and Hunk feels him pull away again, although not very far. He tries to strain against the straps to see what Lance has in store for him, but it’s to no avail.

 

“You know when I got this…” Lance hums as he steps between Hunk’s thighs again. “All I could think of was getting this on you and letting you writhe and buck until you’ve got nothing left to give.”

 

The words send a shudder down Hunk’s spine, reminded of Lance’s earlier promise. Once more, he tries to catch a glimpse, but can hardly see more than Lance’s chest and up. A hand wraps around his cock again, Hunk valiantly bucks against the restraint to chase even the littlest bit of stimulation, but Lance only clicks his tongue as of to chide him when he fails.

Instead of pulling away again this time, he gives Hunk a few agonisingly slow strokes before something entirely foreign touches the head of his cock. It’s tight around the tip, although the material seems to be soft and giving when Lance pushes it down over him. Even if Hunk would be able to speak through the gag, he doubts he would find the words to describe the incredible feeling of it encasing him.

 

“You like that, hm?” Lance purrs quietly, nails scratching along Hunk’s abdomen tensing with the new sensations. “Just wait ‘till I turn this baby on.”

 

It’s all the warning Hunk gets before there a whirring somewhere off to the side, powering whatever it is Lance has connected to him. The tube tightens around his cock, and as if that isn’t enough, something in those soft parts start to _move_ , feeling almost akin to Lance’s own hot mouth around him.

Hunk gasps, tries and fails to follow the feeling by straining against the straps holding him down. After hardly any touch at all, after two weeks of being denied any and all relief, this is a lot to handle. There’s tight rings around his cock, pulsing up and down, an ever growing pressure Hunk can only try to compare to Lance hollowing his cheeks around him.

It takes hardly any time at all for the pleasure to build, for his gut to tighten almost painfully. Lance is speaking, muttering praise and reassurance surely, but Hunk can hardly even hear him over his own loud moans. The gag, despite its size, barely does anything to muffle him, but Hunk can’t bring himself to care – he’s on a high. When Lance turns up the intensity of whatever it is he’s connected to, Hunk almost loses himself entirely.

 

Climax tears through him like lightning. His arms and legs are tensing up, the straps holding him down dig into his skin with his effort. Lance’s hands are on his hips, his stomach, his chest - a steady caress as his pleasure crests. Hunk feels it in every cell of his body, intense in the way that makes his toes curl and his back arch. His breath gets knocked right out of him, and the gag makes him struggle to suck enough new air into his lungs in the aftermath.

Rather than letting Hunk ride out his high, let him come down and work him up again, Lance doesn’t turn off the machine. It doesn’t slow, even as the last sparks of climax tip over into the first sting of _too much_ , and without regard for the way Hunk’s moans turned choked, Lance keeps the machine working his cock just as hard as before.

They’ve experimented with things like this before, but never has Lance been quite this ruthless.

 

It’s an indescribable feeling, right on the edge between too little and far too much, and Hunk can’t decide if he wants more or wants it to stop. Lance is touching him again, soothing and teasing at the same time even as Hunk’s moans turn to needier, almost pained whines. His cock aches after first being denied and now pushed past its limits, but against Hunk’s expectations, it barely takes any time at all for the feeling to tip back over to something not entirely bad.

The machine is working him back up from the sudden crash after the first orgasm, and even though Lance had warned him about this, Hunk only realises now what he had meant when he asked for as much as Hunk can give.  

 

Breathing seems difficult as the tension in his gut rises once more. Usually, Hunk is not this vocal, but something about this new sensation and gag offering somewhat of a muffled effect allows Hunk to let loose entirely. Lance’s slender fingers fondle his balls, gentle rolling them against his palm before he trails his fingers lower. They graze Hunk’s taint, pressure from the outside against the skin, against Hunk’s prostate on the other side. The other hand rises up, tweaks Hunk’s nipples hard enough to hurt. When Lance moves another finger to circle Hunk’s rim, wet with spit or lube or precum – he can hardly tell at this point – it’s all over for Hunk again.

The second high feels as intense as the first, and the crash after hits just as hard when the machine keeps going despite Hunk’s struggles. It almost seems to draw his orgasm out much longer than it ought to last, but the final waves of it edge on painful as overstimulation sets in.

 

Before Hunk even manages to catch his breath this time, Lance’s fingers breach him, adding a whole new layer of feeling to his already sensitive body. A tear slips from his eye, although Hunk isn’t entirely sure what caused it to escape, and he moans a hoarse, half-protest into the gag. The toy, however, in his hand remains unused.

 

The third time starts slower, even as Lance helps it along the way with his fingers a constant pressure inside him. It doesn’t take them long to find Hunk’s prostate, and abuse it without mercy. When climax comes again, it feels different – almost even better than the two before, but Hunk is long past having the capacity to unpack that already.

 

In the end, it’s near impossible to keep track of how many times Lance and this devilish new toy have brought him to orgasm. His cock  is so sensitive inside the machine that each climax feels like it blurs into the next, like there is hardly a difference between painful overstimulation and the high of a new orgasm. Hunk doubts there is anything left to milk out of him, his cock only twitching dry through the last release. Somewhere along the line, Lance has slowed the machine to a gentler pace, even if the fingers inside Hunk still have the sole focus of his prostate.

 

Hunk is so out of the loop that when the machine finally stops moving, that when Lance eases it off his aching cock, he hardly registers it anymore. He is half aware he looks a mess, that his thighs and cock are sticky with leaked cum and that there’s sweat beading on his chest and forehead, joined by red splotches all over his neck and chest. His hair is sticking to him, his jaw aches around the big gag, causing saliva run from either corner of his mouth. Tears have left streaks on his cheeks when the overstimulation became entirely too much. In his hand he still has the small toy, despite it all not used even once.

 

“You did so great, babe.” Lance cooes quietly. He’s withdrawn his fingers, wiped off the worst of the mess, and now he’s climbing back onto the chair to straddle Hunk’s thighs. “I know you’re all tender, babe, but I want you to give me one more, one last one. Think you can do that, big boy?”

 

Lance’s voice is gentle and soft, even as he asks for the near impossible. Hunk makes a weak sound at first, no words coming past the gag, but he finally gives Lance a slow nod instead. Every time he has believed he gave it all he had in him tonight, Lance has proven him wrong again. Hunk wants this, wants to show Lance he can take it all, even if he can hardly feel himself anymore.

  
“You sure, handsome?” Lance asks despite Hunk’s agreement. Carefully, sweetly, Lance presses a kiss to each of Hunk’s cheeks, right over the tracks left by the tears. It’s supposed to be a soothing gesture, but it centres his attention back to the present as well.  

 

It takes Hunk a moment, but he forces open his eyes that have long since fallen shut. Lance hovers above him, and Hunk meets his eyes deliberately before he nods again, more certain this time.

 

“That my big, handsome man.” Lance purrs and that praise alone is almost worth the uncomfortable feeling of the first touch of Lance’s gentle hand against Hunk’s cock.

It’s only half-hard by this point but clearly that’s enough for what Lance has in mind. Hunk can’t see Lance pushing his own underwear down, but Hunk can feel the shift of it before Lance’s own cock rests against his own. For all Hunk knows, Lance hasn’t allowed himself any release this entire time.

 

“You’re so good for me.” Lance whispers as he wraps a hand around them both. Hunk’s moan is shaky, his body protesting the new stimulation of too sensitive flesh.

“You lasted so much longer than I hoped for, looked so good for me.”  Lance keeps going, settling into a slow pace as he strokes them together. His moan, needy and breathless, betrays how long he’s been waiting for his own release.

 

Even though Hunk has lost count of how many times he’s come tonight, seeing and hearing Lance’s pleasure gets him hard this last time, too. It almost hurts now when his cock swells again, but Lance cursing and writhing with him, bucking into the hand he’s got around both of their cocks adds a new pleasure that starts to get Hunk close to release once more.

 

“Hunk…” Lance whispers, curses, then repeats the name again, like it’s the only thing that matters now. A few more strokes, then his head falls back with a loud moan, his hips buck roughly against Hunk’s own cock and the hand stroking them both, and before Hunk realises what’s hit him, he’s coming dry as Lance paints his chest in white stripes.

His mind becomes a little fuzzy after.

 

He feels the cage, now a cool relief against overheated flesh, slot back around his cock, hears Lance hum as he tightens the screws to lock it once more. One after the other, the straps come loose, followed by Lance’s touch soothing the sensitive skin where it dug into Hunk’s wrists and ankles and chest.

Last of all, Lance takes off the cag, tossing it aside for a later time.

 

“You okay, babe?” He whispers, cupping Hunk’s face in both hands.

 

The _yes_ Hunk replies sounds more like a croak than a word, but it’s enough for now. Lance helps him off the chair, kisses him softly, then takes him to their softer bed to properly take care of him now.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think down below loves. ♥


End file.
